gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elements
There are many elements in the universe not found on earth that are quite usefull for building space vessles,advanced weapons,technology,power sources,ect.this article discusses all the materials i currantly know of.(feel free to add your made up materials. Rules: You must put them after the Trinium section,and they must be plausible) Naquida(Naquadah) And its many variants. . Probably the most valuble and commenly used resource in Stargate is Naquida. Naquida is a miracle mineral. it has many uses,and has been used by almost every race in stargate for multiple purposes. there are differant types of Naquida that are usefull for differant things. it can be used for strengthening alloys, hull construction,armor plating, medical purposes, and as a power source. Raw ore Naquida Basic Naquida that has been extracted from were ever. it is quite impure and commenly contains other less valuble minerals. Naquida The more refined version of the ore. Contains less impurities and is far more usefull then the raw ore form. it can be used to enhance explosives, as a moderate output energy source,and as an alloy component. when standard Naquida is processed into w.g.n the leftover by products are commenly used to build armor and hull insulation.(see depleted uranium on wikipedia) Weapons grade naquida Sort of like a far more powerfull version of uranium-235,with standard Naquida being like uranium-238.it is very usefull for power generation and weapon enhancment. it is uncommen to find weapons grade Naquida naturaly, most weapons grade is highly processed,refined standard Naquida. the process to make it is extensive and time consuming,and mistakes can result in wasted resources or large explosions,making w.g.n a valuble commodity. it is commenly used as currancy. Liquid form Naquida This variant of Naquida occurs naturaly,in high tempture situations,and is slightly unstable. it is also synthesised from solid form Naquida. it is more reactive then solid Naquida,and it provides more energy then your standard solid Naquida powercell. A variant of liquid Naquida is called heavy liquid Naquida,which is harder to make then liquid Naquida,but provides even more energy. I am not shure what makes it "heavy" as compared to standard,but probably somthing like how heavy water contains deuterium in place of hydrogen. Armor grade Naquida A very strong dense form of Naquida used to make extreamly strong hull plating that can help protect ships from energy blasts and physical impact. a.g.n is quite resistant to heat. it can be mixed with other materials to form a protective alloy. Crystal form Naquida Highly dense and strong,used as armor. not uselly as resistant to physical damage as a.g.n but it is more dispersive/reflective to directed energy weapons. it can also be alloyed. It does not occur in nature very often,but it can be synthesised,if you know how. Naquadria An extreamly rare form of Naquida,it is many times more potent then w.g.n,but becomes more and more unstable as you attempt to draw more energy from it. somtimes it becomes unstable for no aparent reason. The goa'uld who was experimenting with it blew himself up. Naquadria is radioactive,and if left in the ground will decay back into Naquida in around 15,000-20,000 years,i believe,but this may only apply to artifically created Naquadria. Adarite The Lantians version of Naquadria,but more powerfull,and not nearly as unstable. This form of Naquida is beyond rare. the only deposites i know of occur in the pegasis galaxy,but it is likly they occur elseware. unfortenetly, the energy drawn from Adarite has debilitating effects on humanoid physiology,including short term memory loss, and greater nurological and physical effects over time. those with the ancient gene are less affected. Ra'kot An enhanced form of Naquida produced by the Shrin'yar. It has a higher energy output then w.g.n,and is used in Shrin'yar power sources.as far as i know it has no side effects,and could be used in hull armor or an alloy. Olesian ore May simply be a version of Naqaudria,i think it more likely it is Adarite. Naquida does not rust,and it does not posses a halflife,as it is not radioactive untill used in a reactor. Trinium. Also called Ke' by the salash tribe. It is more commen then Naquida,but still comparitivly rare,when you consider the amounts of metals like Copper,Tin,Aluminium,Iron,Nickle,Tungstein,Manganease ect that are present in the universe.Refined It is quite usefull. it can absorb currant,which means it might also be conductive. In its raw,unrefined form it is brittle and useless. Even basicly refined however,it is 100x stronger,and 100x lighter then 1.0%-8.0% Carbon Steel alloy. Further advanced processing methods can improve that,and alloying Trinium with other elements can make an even stronger material. In the sg-1 episode-"message in a bottle" the orb may have been made of a Trinium alloy,as carter stated that the material was "several hundred times stronger then steel" Trinium is used to build strong hulls,eather in its pure form or alloyed with another element. The Tollan use Trinium extensively in their technology, and Trinium is recquired to house any device containing their phase shifting technology,possably any races phase shifting technology. A Trinium alloy blade can be sharpened down to the width of an atom,as seen in Stargate continuum. Fine tip Trinium weapons can pierce the soft part of Kull armor. A Trinium cross bow bolt can pierce Tau'ri bullet proof glass. Trinium does not rust. Trinium is grey/chrome/silver in color. Houjin crystal. This crystal is found on Arata seken,its moons,and several planets in Arata Houjin'oukoku space,which seems to have the densest,highest quality concentrations of this usefull mineral. It is found in other parts of the universe however,and is commenly used for building portholes,computer screens,some weapon emmiters,powercells,e.c.t. It has energy Absorbtion propertys,and is much stronger then Steel. It can be combined with other materials to form composites. They come in many grades and colors. Titanium . A lightweight alloy of differant Steels. I have made a variant of Titanium. There is your regular Titanium, then their is Titanion, which is 4-30x stronger then 1.0%-8.0% Carbon alloy Steel. Titanion is commenly used as a "filler metal" in alloys and hulls. It is rust resistant. silver in color. Carbon A highly commen heat resistant element that readily bonds to other elements,which is what it makes it such a good bases for life forms. It can improve hull strength,and alterd forms of Carbon can be used as independent armors and hull materials. Diamonds are super compressed Carbon. Ceramic polymer/Ceramic polycarbide A material developed by the Tau'ri to help block Goa'uld staff blasts. resistant to heat based weapons. A more advanced form of this material is called Ceramic polycarbide,which is more resistant to heat and physical impact. A'Gorthium The A'Gorth galaxy has a very high concentration of this metal.(Hence the name A'Gorth) It is stronger then your standard Trinium alloy,but much heavier,and much more conductive. It is commenly used to build armor resistant to directed energy weapons,high yeild power conduits,shield emmiters and drive pods. Iron/steel. Iron is a commen element in the universe. Many planets have a molten Nickle/Iron core. Iron is highly magnetic,and it can be alloyed with Carbon to produce a stronger,lighter metal called Steel,or Carbon Steel. Other forms of Steel include stainless Steel,which is Iron alloyed with Chromium. Mangalloy is Iron combined with Manganese,and is know for its high impact strength and resistance to abraision. Ferro-nickle is an alloy of Iron and Nickle. Uranium. A radioactive element that can be used in primitve fission devices and nuclear missles. Uranium-238 has a half life of about 4.47billion years,and Uranium-235 has a halflife of about 704million years.Only uranium-235 is the isotope used in reactors and weapons. Depleted Uranium can be used in making armor and ammo. Deuterium.(heavy water) an enriched form of water that can be used in generating energy through fusion.It is an isotope of hydrogen. Exo-glass A specialy made transparent crystal like material that is used to build the windows and viewports of spaceships and stations. It is quite strong and resiliant. somtimes It can be pierced by sharp Trinium rounds or energy blasts. Nutronium An incredably dense uncommen material. Nutronium is too rare and heavy to be used purely in large scail construction projects,like a ship or city. however,it can be incredably usefull as in alloys,as even small amounts greatly increase hull strength. Nutronium is a key element in many Asgard technologys,and is crucial in the construction of human form replicaters. Hyper Compressed Nutronium is also used in Adnihilo planetkiller bombs. Nutronium is black/silver in color. Bio-hull The Wraith,the Stragoth,and the Swarm all use bio-technology in their hulls. Bio-hulls are capible of regeneration,and in some cases adaptation. The hulls of Wraith vessles are resistant to heat,pressure and radiation,and with a steady supply of energy they regenerate rapidly. Stragoth hulls can also regenerate. Swarm hulls can adapt to some negative effects. Gormagon 14:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC)